Noodles and Nuts
by ABlacksheep
Summary: All Severus really wants is to read his magazine Anna just wants the kids to have fun. Yeah like that'll happen.


A/N: For those of you who notice a familiar title, I'd like to give credit to LoonyxBirdx and her school theater group for the idea.

Just some funny little fluff. I do not support the abuse of the particular house mentioned, then again I wasn't the one raising these urchins blame Severus.

All flames help the kids make smores. Thanks D

_Disclaimer: I own nothing except Anna and her children nobody else would want them anyways. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anna hummed softly, stirring the pot slowly, she may not be brewing a potion per say, but she liked to pretend, because then she could tell Severus yes, she was using her degree. The baby squealed from lack of attention. Severus, who was sitting at the table, sprawled over some potions professional journal looked up at his son with an annoyed look. "He won't stop that." Severus snidely remarked towards Anna, making no plans to stop it himself.

"Why don't you play with him?" Anna suggested. There was thumping just above her head followed by muffled screaming.

"Hey! Hey! Stop whatever it is right now or no one gets to come over, you got that?"

"Yes mum," three voices chimed. Anna wiped her hands and picked up the baby, little Rabastan. "You know," she said to Severus as she rocked Rabastan slowly back and forth on her hip. "I could really use your help we do have guests coming over."

Snape looked at his wife, "yes well while I would normally help you, you know I bluntly pointed out I didn't want some of our guests to come over anyway so you're on your own."

Anna snarled. Reggie came bounding down the steps with a foolish grin on his face.

"Is Teddy here yet?"

Anna raised an eyebrow "does it look like he is?"

Reggie looked about, "nope, I don't see him."

"Then he's not here, you know what I bet if you go upstairs with your brother and play a bit time will pass by and Teddy will be here really quickly."

Reggie sighed. "But I don't want to watch him." Aiden strolled into the kitchen followed by Arianna. "Oh yeah I may be younger but I could hurt you more!" Ari spat. Aiden rolled her eyes.

"How?" Her voice had that same over bearing tone Anna continuously used on Draco in her younger years. Ari eyed her surroundings; Anna had gone back to cooking and Regulus had started his favorite past time: annoying their father while he was trying to read.

"I know where Father keeps his deadly potions I could kill you in your sleep." Arianna's eyes glowed maliciously.

"Mum!" Aiden squealed.

"Arianna Eileen, we do not threaten people with death potions! What have I told you?" Anna looked at Severus for support but he was just sneering.

"You have to admit it's a flawless plan."

Anna glared at him. She handed Rabastan over to Ari.

"EW, I don't want him, he's all noise and cuddly and soft blah." Ari made a face. Anna gave her a look, Ari sighed.

"Fine I'll go with… it." She went up the steps followed by Aiden.

"Daddy wouldn't give you a potion to kill me!"

"Shows how much you know," Ari remarked. Reggie bounced in place beside his father. Severus tried his best to ignore his son, but with time and Anna's retreating form, his son's bouncing had crossed the line.

"Stop the infernal bouncing, or I'll make you stop." Regulus stopped and titled his head.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, what do you want?" he responded through gritted teeth.

"Teddy to get here," Regulus responded without a second thought.

"Well, why don't you go wait by the door like the dog you so take after?" Regulus got the hint and left with his head hanging slightly. Anna came back in with a fresh loaf of bread.

"What did you do?" she asked him.

"What do you mean?" Severus didn't look up from his journal.

"Reggie has a kicked puppy look on his face. What did you do?"

"He disturbed my reading; even_ you _learned not to disturb your father while he read."

Anna just heaved a sigh. "Are you trying to destroy this play date? First you hate the boys that are coming over then you support our daughter plotting to kill her own sister then you crush our son's spirit! What's next are you going to destroy Dora's self-esteem?"

Severus flipped down his paper. "What time is it?"

"4:52, why?"

"Perhaps I will I seem to be making record time tonight," he drawled.

"You know, some nights you're such a prick," she retorted.

"Ah, but I'm your prick and you know you love me." Anna began scooping up plate fulls of pasta and slicing the bread.

"I still don't see why you hate James so much. He's a decent young man; Ginny and Harry have raised him just as well as we have our kids."

Severus sighed. "We've been through this, I watched James and Harry and now James all grow up, it's genetic. They're just bad seeds and I don't like the way Aiden and James 'play' it worries me."

"I think it's cute." Anna grinned.

"Yes, well its sick, those Potter boys their so pompous they pick a girl and set those little fangs in them as soon as they meet. I don't want Aiden and James to be Ginny and Harry or Lily and James."

"Why? All four were happy and in love. Besides you want Aiden to fall for a boy more like I did?" Severus nodded.

"So you want them to fall in love with someone 21 years older and be jail bait? Intriguing."

"No! Absolutely not, I forbid it, that's sick; the 'boy' is just trying to be…." He stopped.

"Yeah," Anna laughed "not so much fun being on the other side now is it; you do have to admit now Daddy did have a good argument on his side." She inched closer. "But I won anyway, I always win." She kissed Severus.

---

"Uncle Harry!" Dora cried hugging him tightly.

"Well hello Dora, how are you?"

"Good, did you get any bad guys today?"

Harry shook his head. "Nope, they don't exist around me." He stood up and patted Aiden who had snaked her arms around his legs.

"Where's James?" She looked up at him with wild pink eyes.

"Well he should be here behind me…." Harry turned around James wasn't there. He turned back and there he stood with Reggie and Teddy on the stairs talking.

"James!" Aiden squealed.

James smiled. "Aiden." They gave a small hug. Anna squeezed Severus' wrist to keep him from intervening.

"Al" Aiden hugged him too.

"My, such a flirt with the boys where I have seen that before?" Severus hissed in Anna's ear.

"Harry! I just made dinner come sit eat with us." Harry looked down at little Lily who was still holding his hand, but talking quietly to Arianna.

"I know, Ari, isn't it cool?" Lily smiled. "Well, hello Ari didn't see you there." The little girl's hair flashed from silver blonde to black.

"Well shows how observant you are and my name is Arianna, **not** Ari," she drawled.

"Arianna," Anna hissed at her.

"It is her name," Severus commented.

Anna laughed nervously. "Don't start this in front of company." Anna hissed in his ear. "So will you stay? We'd love to have you." Anna smiled at him. Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess, I'll let Gin know she can really have that night to herself like she wanted." A silver buck flowed out the front door right before Harry closed it.

----

Severus watched the scene unfold before him; being the oldest he couldn't help but see history repeat itself over. Arianna and Lily had run upstairs. Whispering secrets and using nicknames reserved only for each other, Ari and Lily, Sev and Lily. Regulus and Teddy trailing them, Regulus plotting ways to spy on his sister and Teddy rolling his eyes but none the less going along. Sirius and Remus in the flesh. On the floor just before him it was double feature of sorts. Anna and Harry were talking about politics and daily lives. Anna clipped on ever word he said. She still loved him, as much as Severus still loved Lily, it was buried but it was still there. James sat at Harry's feet with Aiden telling her his amazing feats on a broom as she soaked up every word. Perhaps this time this Anna would get her Harry Severus worried so. For the hundredth time that night is seemed Rabastan squealed mercilessly at the need for attention, Lucius. But when it came to Albus Severus, his own name sake, he saw no distinct features, no history blaring out at him. Time would tell on that one. He sipped his tea. Just wait, time would tell.

---

Anna couldn't help but grin. She loved having a full table and the feeling of accomplishment when she cooked a good meal for her family. In all truth Molly had relaxed her position as a member of the Order after the war; she had after all taken quite a lot at the time of both wars. Anna, without realizing, it had stepped in her place as the motherly one, and she wasn't about to leave anytime soon. She looked around the table. There was genuine conversation amongst the kids, and Severus, although eyeing Harry evilly, didn't look like he was about to bite anyone with his Slytherin fangs tonight. Anna bit into the warm noodles and butter. She looked over at Rabastan who had made an art out of his meal on his highchair tray. She shook her head. With him it was a never ending battle. There was a knock at the door. Anna looked at Severus.

"You going to get that?" He asked her blatantly. Anna sighed and stood heading towards the door. She opened and behind it stood Luna Lovegood with a mess of twigs and leaves in her hair.

"Loony!"

"Banana!" they hugged. Luna pulled away and looked down at Anna's belly

"are you pregnant?"

Anna gasped. "No, why?"

"Well that's good," Luna smiled. "It's just every time I come back to see you you've got another in the tummy it seems."

Anna laughed. "Come in we're just about to have Dinner, Harry and his children are over with Teddy."

"Aunt Luna?" Regulus' head popped out at the doorway. He ran over to her with a huge grin in his eyes.

"HI!" He bounced excitedly.

"Hello Reg, glad to see me?" Aiden came over. She twisted her feet, and held out her hands for a hug.

In the kitchen Severus looked at Harry. "Harry would you take your fork and stab me repeatedly until I lose consciousness?" Harry looked over at him truly considering the offer.

----

Luna had squeezed in a seat next to Arianna and Aiden.

"Father, she's got _twigs_ in her hair." Arianna commented snidely.

Severus snorted. "You know she's not right in the head." Arianna nodded.

Harry turned to Luna. "So Luna, what have you been up to?" Luna twisted some pasta on her plate.

"We've been researching this new nocturnal butterfly. It's really pretty, it's midnight blue and black."

Aiden gasped. "Oh, pretty will you show me a picture of one some time?" Luna nodded, "of course."

"I bet James'd catch one for you Aiden." Regulus commented. James nodded.

"Really!?" Aiden's eyes gleamed. Severus turned and glared at Harry. "What?" he said with his mouth full. The dinner continued with soft talk mainly from the children and Anna, the trained socialite.

---

"Ah Reggie stop it! Stop it!" Arianna screamed as her brother pulled her hair. The potions master made a snarling noise in discontent.

"Children, stop it." He said in a deadly tone, though his eyes seemed bored. Regulus stopped for a moment starring at Arianna hard.

"Daddy's pet."

She glared at him. "You're just jealous, because Daddy's pet is better then Mummy's boy."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Lying little HUFFLEPUFF!"

Arianna screamed her anger made a vase break in an uncontrolled rage of magic. "Take. That. Back." He voice dropped in a low deadly drawl.

"No." Regulus stuck out his tongue. Arianna lurched forwards but Aiden caught her.

"Ease up now, Anna, we know Mum's cool and Dad's cool so you both can relax." They eased off Aiden and stepped back. "Besides, we all know in the end Father is controlled by Mum."

Snape looked down at her from his professional journal and glared. "I see your mother has been feeding lies to you again." Dora walked over a stuffed toy snake was wrapped around her arm, its black bead eyes starring at Severus. She sat down next to him her favorite nightie on. It was a Puddlemere United uniform signed by Oliver Wood. A gift Anna had gotten her just last month for her birthday.

"Well Daddy." He hated the name Daddy or even at times Dad. He didn't like being called Father either, but after nearly causing Dora to cry after telling her she was never allowed to speak to him if she insisted on using the name Dad, Daddy or Father, Anna set him straight.

"Mummy told us never to tell lies and told us saying you were in charge was really a lie." Regulus nodded, his hair shaking all over his face, his shirt and sleep pants wiggled with him, the dragon's flames flying his way and that. Aiden straightened her Bertty Botts shirt and she too nodded. Arianna scowled. Anna came down stairs from putting the baby to sleep.

"Alright everyone off to bed tell your father good night, Arianna Eileen why are you not in your pajamas?" Nymphadora and Aiden kissed Severus' cheek and left; Reggie nodded and headed up the steps as well.

"Because it's red and gold I don't like those colors." Severus couldn't help but sneer, that was his child, the Slytherin serpent in the grass.

"Well go on and pick out something else then and get going off to bed ask your sisters for help. Go on now." She kissed her and shooed her out.

"Night Father," she called heading up the steps. Snape waited until the children were well upstairs before springing on his wife.

"So someone told me, it's a lie to say I'm in charge?"

Anna nodded. "It is."

Severus leaned forwards and raised an eyebrow. "Really?" Anna leaned down and kissed him. "Really."


End file.
